Without You
by bitter-cAnDy-sweet
Summary: Nami accidentally hurts Luffy in his most fragile area, his heart. His unnaturally cold behavior towards her is too much for her to ignore when he means the world to her. LuNa


**Okay, this story has been floating around my mind for awhile and I just wanted to get it out there already. It's going to be shorter than my first one for sure and yes it is LuNa. The first chapter might seem a little incomplete but that's basically how I write - questions answered in later chapters. **

**-Summary- Nami accidentally hurts Luffy by accident in his most fragile area, his heart. His unnaturally cold behavior to her is too much for her to handle when he means the world to her.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece**

"Okay guys, we need to re-stock the ship while we're here so no messing around," ordered Nami eyeing each of the other members of the Straw-hat crew, " I'm going to give you all some money so you can buy what you need but nothing else!"

"Stingy witch." said Zoro under his breath.

"What was that, moss-head?!" growled Sanji "don't you speak of my Nami-swan like that!"

"I'll say what ever I want," interjected the swordsman turning away from Sanji, "shitty love-cook."

"Why you! Apologize righ…"

Nami stood above a dazed Sanji with a large bump on his head. " That's enough! Zoro, as payment for that comment you're not getting any money from me." declared Nami as she walked around handing money to the rest of the crew members. "Now get moving and be back before sunset!"

"Hai, Nami-san!"

"The hell!"

Robin set a hand on Zoro's shoulder smiling slightly at the annoyed swordsman. " Don't worry kenshi-san. You can come with me and I'll lend you some of my money." Zoro grinned as he followed her closely off the ship to the dismay of a heart-broken Sanji who slunk off a little behind them into the distant city.

They had recently landed on another island called Hakujou island. Trees covered the jungle landscape that was only interrupted by a single jutting cliff that pierced the left side of the island and loomed over the rocky water below. Some trees were cut down in a narrow makeshift path that led to the only city that was said to exist on Hakujou. Despite it's unsettled appearance, the island possessed a relatively large population with people that held a rather Romantic perspective and refused to destroy the beauty of nature.

The young navigator watched as the others walk off in the shaded path towards the city except for Franky who had volunteered to watch the ship and make a few repairs while they were out. She began to make her way down the trail before she was suddenly startled by a soft tap on her shoulder. Nami turned with the pleasant surprise to find her captain grinning at her as she sighed at the sight. An odd sense of relief and delight overwhelmed her when she was face to face with Luffy and she had to admit, she loved that smile but nobody had to know that. "Luffy, I thought you ran off with the others already. What do you want?"

"Neh Nami, you didn't give me any money." complained the younger boy.

"I know. You're just going to spend it on meat or something useless so you don't get any." Luffy pouted at her response giving her puppy-eyes in hopes of a change of heart. The girl tried to ignore him but she couldn't help falling for that cute face he was making for her. Nami was no match for his wide-eyed gaze as she quickly caved into him handing over a few berries. "Fine, but only for this one time."

"Thanks, Nami!" cheered Luffy waving as he ran ahead of her. Nami watched his receding figure disappear in the shadows of the shaded path. She sighed again and followed him smiling at the butterflies still present in her stomach.

X

"hmm…I'm still hungry. Nami didn't give me enough money…" whined the starving boy as he walked aimlessly through the city. He looked longingly at the street vendors on the side with the smell of stir-fry and barbeque tempting his stomach. Luffy looked around him searching for any of his nakama hoping for them to spot him a little change for some food but the area was so crowded that it would be impossible to spot any of them.

The town was full of people mostly walking through the streets who seemed extremely friendly to new faces. It was weird but he didn't really mind especially when one of the vendors offered him a free shish kabob as a gift. The other citizens greeted and welcomed him to the island as he returned the gesture with his own friendly charm. Soon enough he had managed to make several acquaintances in a matter of hours.

"Well, I gotta go find my friends. Nice meeting you two!" said Luffy to two girls that approached him with their own _brand of friendliness_. The girls giggled to each other as they both gave him a kiss on his cheeks and waved goodbye to him. 'Wow, that was random…now where are the others.' thought the straw-hat captain causally walking with the back of his head resting on his hands. He looked up at the clear sky to get away from the crowds around him simply taking in the blissful weather that blessed the island.

"Haha! I know, It's not the easiest thing to deal with."

Luffy turned his head to the familiar voice a couple of feet away from him. Following the direction of where he heard the voice he found his way to a small sit-down restaurant. Quickly running up to the store he saw the distinct orange hair of his navigator through the open window as he excitedly jumped through the door. "Hey Na…"

Laughter drowned out his voice as he walked in through the door to find his navigator already had company. Nami was sitting with her back to him at a table filled with a group of young muscular men who seemed to be getting really intimate with her. "Wow, this guy sounds like a real card. Why are you even traveling with him?" one of the men asked.

"Heh…Well you know, the Grand Line is a pretty dangerous place for a girl like me and he's perfect for protection," stated Nami "my captain is a complete idiot."

Luffy stopped in his tracks and stared at Nami's back in disbelief at what he was hearing. His navigator was completely degrading him behind his back and it didn't even seem to phase her. Was what she was saying true? Did she really think he was nothing but a mindless shield for her even after all they had been through?

"I always tell him how stupid he is but he thinks I'm kidding all the time because he thinks we're nakama."

"Such a conniving beauty we have here," mused another man, "hey, why don't you dump your current crew and join us?"

"Oh, I would love to, but first let me tour your ship before I consider joining." The men laughed as they stood up laying money on the table to cover the bill. One of the guys looked up at Luffy who was standing completely rigid staring at their table.

"Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're looking at?"

Nami lazily looked up at the half threatening glare of the man and followed his gaze from behind where she was sitting. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw Luffy standing stunned in his spot with his eyes glued on her. He watched her turn in her seat and the surprise all over her face when she saw him. So this is what she did when she went off into to town by herself. This is what she really thought of him. "Luffy!"

"Is this the guy you were talking about, babe?" asked another man, "we can make the choice easier on you for which crew to pick."

"No!" exclaimed Nami with her eyes still on her captain startling the man, "Luffy, what did you hear?" She stood slowly and took one step towards him while he took one step back. "Luffy, I didn't mean any…."

His eyes slowly closed with his hat shadowing his face causing a lump formed in her throat. She reached an arm towards him as she saw a tear stream down his cheek past his clenched teeth. He backed up a few more steps before he turned on his heel and bolted out the door into the crowded streets.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami about to run after him.

"Hey! I thought you hated that guy." asked the man holding her shoulder.

"I lied!" She threw his hand off of her and ran out after her captain, 'I could never hate you, Luffy.'

X

"Where the hell is he?! He couldn't have gotten very far…" Nami thought aloud as she maneuvered through the crowd. She suddenly heard a commotion ahead of her where she could make out a straw-hat in the sea of people. "Please Luffy, tell me you didn't hear all of that! I didn't mean any of it, I promise…" Closing in on him she looked at the people who were getting up off the ground with baskets and food scattered around her probably knocked down by Luffy. She expected them to be furious at the destruction the boy caused but instead they looked back in the direction of where Luffy had run off to with worried expressions. She shrugged off the odd scene turning to see the stumbling figure of her captain running blindly through the streets.

"Luffy! Please stop! I'm sorry!" she yelled. To her dismay, he kept running as she was intercepted by a pair of girls who blocked her pursuit.

"What did you do to Luffy-kun!"

"Why is he crying?!"

She had no idea who these people were and she had no time to stop and chat but they told her all she needed to know. Nami's heart clenched at what she was hearing. She made Luffy cry….

"Wait, how do you know him?" demanded the orange-head, "Ah! Never mind, just get out of my way!"

"No! We're not letting you hurt him anymore than you already have!"

"Get out of my way!" she yelled pushing the girls apart. She looked frantically around in the crowd trying to spot any sign of Luffy but it was too late. He was gone.

**Oh no! It's so short! Sorry! Well I think by now you can see that I like writing about tragic love and hurt so I'm sorry if you don't like it. We all know if you mess with Luffy's nakama then you will be in the ground in no time. Now, when his nakama goes against him that's what pulls at his emotional string like when Usopp left the crew. I Love You Luffy! Please review!**


End file.
